Moonlit Archer
by Moonlitfae
Summary: Rozmarie Redwald was not always a Redwald, A story of Betrayal, Love, and Adventure
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue Pt.1**

"Day dreaming again I see!"

Rozmarie turned from her favorite window seat that over looked the area where her brother practiced archery, towards the sound of the mans voice coming from the doorway. She smiled at him, the man she was arranged to marry in a few months. Alexander Larson, a lordling from the opposite side of town who was ten years her senior. She was sixteen and felt so small compared to him. She stood from her seat and walked over to greet him. At six-feet tall, he towered over her small frame. His size intimidated her, but he was kind and tentative and for that, she was gladly willing to be his wife.

Rozmarie held out her hand, Alexander took it, leaned forward and kissed her knuckles. "I have plans to take you on a picnic today, how does that sound?" he asked. His voice was deep and smooth like wine and made Rozmarie blush every time he spoke to her.

"I would like that very much." Rozmarie stepped out onto the corridor hand-in-hand with the man she was beginning to have feelings for. Looking back on her sixteenth birthday at the tantrum she thew when her parents said she was ready to be married off. The silent treatment she gave Alexander when she first met him where she silently fumed, annoyed of his presence and not wanted anything to do with him.

Five months later and she could not wait to marry him. She asked her parents if it were possible to bump up the marriage a few months, they declined. Her parents wanted everything perfect since she was their first child to be married. So she has to wait till Autumn, her birth season; which felt so far away from now.

They sat under the shade of a large oak tree, a blanket sprawled onto the forest floor beneath them. Talking and enjoying the cool spring day. It was there, where Alexander gently leaned in an kissed her on the lips for the first time. Rozmarie had never been kissed before, she was stunned, eyes wide open as his lips softly rested on hers. She didnt know what to do. Should she kiss back? What if she did it wrong? What if she sneezed on him? Questions flooded her mind as he cupped her face with his hand and deepened the kiss. Her mind suddenly went blank. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"It was amazing Greta! I have never felt that way before for anyone" Rozmarie stood across the counter from Greta, the head cook. Rozmarie has been sneaking down into the kitchens everyday since she was ten years old. She liked to watch the women cook, chop, and throw ingredients together to make the most delicious food. At first the cooks would shoo her out of the kitchen "This is no place for a lady" they would say, but after a while they gave in and allowed her to observe. When she reached her teens she wanted to learn and they taught her how to cook. Easy recipes of course, she couldn't linger in the kitchens for too long because her hand maiden, Molly always came looking for her.

The cooks were easy to be around, especially Greta. She gave great advice, and said what she was thinking, she did not shy away from speaking her mind at Rozmarie, not like Molly who stared at the floor and rarely said a word to Rozmarie unless it was "yes m'lady or no m'lady" but was quick to run to Rozmarie's mother any time she said or did something un-lady like. Molly reminded Rozmarie of a rat.

"Starting to like him now, eh?" Greta asked, as she kneaded flour for the evenings bread.

Rozmarie put her hands to her mouth as she silently blushed.

"Aye, you like him a lot I reckon! 'Tis good" Greta nodded, "Would be a terrible marriage if ya didnt."

Rozmarie has always had trouble sleeping, perhaps it was because she had all this energy that she could not get rid of. Walking around the grounds of her home was not enough. She wanted to run, climb trees, anything that didn't leave her being so stationary during the day. Unfortunately Molly always followed her any time she went outside. Molly was always waiting in the foyer during the day to accompany her. The first time Rozmarie ran across the grass, Molly waltzed straight to Rozmarie's mother, to tell her that her daughter was not acting like a lady.

During the night, while everyone is asleep, was the only time Rozmarie could be herself, every night she snuck out of the manor through the servants door, stole her little brother bow and quiver from the shed, and walked straight to the training field where the archers targets were. Rozmarie knew she was far better than her brother with a bow. The only light she had was the Stars and the Moonlit sky. She knew her brother could never even find the target in this darkness, she doubted anyone in her house could. She wished she could show them what she could do, but knew they would lock up the shed if they found out how she she came to be so good with a bow.

When the arrows ran out from the quiver, Rozmarie knew it was time to turn in for the night, she ran to the target, pulled out the arrows, returned everything where it belonged and headed to bed.

"Have Molly with you at all times! You are not married yet and should not walk the halls of his home on your own."

Rozmarie sneered at her mothers back. She did not want Molly to come with her. Molly was just going to stick to her like a fly.

Lady Delia turned from the living room window to face her daughter, "Well?"

Rozmarie stood up straight, "yes, Mother. I understand."

Lady Delia smiled curtly, "Good. Now come along and give me a hug then be on your way, the carriage has arrived."

Rozmarie sat in the carriage across from Molly. An hour and a half of silence and staring out the window and Rozmarie was about to go mad with boredom. She stared at Molly. Molly was 2 years older, prettier and taller than she was. She was surprised how skiddish Molly was. Usually pretty girls carried themselves better and weren't so shy all the time. Rozmarie broke the silence, "So, Molly.. how are things?"

Molly rested one hand over the other and answered "Quite well m'lady" and quickly looked out the window not bothering to carry on the conversation.

Rozmarie frowned and folded her arms, so much for an attempt, not even a how about you. she thought.

Thirty minutes later Rozmarie's spirits picked up as the carriage passed the entry gates, she looked at the manor before her, it was a tad bigger than the one she grew up in, had more turrets and almost reminded her of a castle. Alexander stood out front with his housekeepers and footmen, He looked radiant. Rozmarie couldn't hide her grin as the carriage doors opened and she stepped out.

Alexander walked toward her holding out his arm for her to take. He led her into his home. "The maid will show you to your room, then we will sup at seven o'clock and after I will take you on a tour through my home, how does that sound my sweet?"

Rozmarie looked up at him, "It sounds lovely" She turned her head back toward Molly who was not far behind, then back at him and pouted. "My mother has ordered her to follow me at all times."

"Your mother has nothing to worry about, I am a gentleman after all."

It was a wonderful evening despite Molly trailing her everywhere. Rozmarie was even able to fall asleep at first. She awoke with the Moonlight hitting her face, the wooden clock on the wall indicated that it was only 1am. She sighed, and got out of bed. She quietly opened the bedroom door and slowly walked barefoot out into the hall. she passed by bedrooms, listening to the faint snores coming from every other room. She needed fresh air and feel the cool grass beneath her feet. She snuck down to the kitchens where the servants door was, she moved to unlatch the door and noticed it was unlocked. They must really feel safe here to leave the door unlocked, she shrugged.

She made her way around the grounds, stopping now and then to stare up at the moon, when she heard a noise that sounded like a woman cry. She furrowed her eyebrows as she crouched under a nearby tree to make sure she wasn't just hearing things. Another sound came, this time of a low moan. Rozmarie put her hands to the floor and crawled towards the noise. Perhaps one of the servants got stuck in an animal trap. Whatever it was, she did not want to be seen. But curiosity got the best of her. The noise was definitely coming from the forest. As she got closer she stopped, the silhouettes of a man and a woman were up against a tree. At this distance, she could not make out who it was, she crawled a little closer.

The girl moaned louder "Oh yes, please don't stop m'lord!"

Rozmarie froze.

It was Molly.

She focused on the mans silhouette, his broad shoulders, the height difference between he and her hand maiden.

No... it can't be.

"Silent, wench or you'll wake the hounds!" His deep silky voice snapped.

Rozmarie's arms buckled and her face hit the floor, her heart felt as if it were splintering and stabbing at her chest. Trying not to cry in anger, she picked herself off the floor and ran back to the manor, making sure to lock the door behind her. she then put her palm to her face as she realized she should have stolen their clothing that they left strewn on forest floor near her.

She did not sleep at all that night. she sat on her bed, staring out the window with tears in her eyes. too angry to wipe them away. The clock on the wall read 3am when she heard footsteps in the hall. She listened to every step. Whoever it was, did not know how to sneak around. The footsteps stopped just outside her door. she glared at the shadow under her door go away, go away, go away. The person continued down the hall, the sound of a door closing echoed through the corridor.

Sunlight was starting to shine through the windows when Rozmarie walked to the full length mirror. I look like crap. She studied her face, the dried tears on her cheeks, her large doe eyes couldn't hide the sadness. She narrowed them in anger. She did not feel beautiful at all, not even pretty. If she were beautiful, he would not have done that with Molly. Perhaps he would have waited. She silently cursed Molly. She hoped something bad would happen to her. Rozmaries eyes widened as an idea struck. She knew what she was going to do.

She went to the wash basin and was cleaning her face when her bedroom door opened. Rozmarie looked over her shoulder and anger flashed in her eyes. Molly was absolutely glowing. Rozmarie saw the changed in Molly's demeaner. She held herself higher and was looking right at her and not at the floor.

"Good Morning m'lady, did you sleep well?" Molly asked.

Rozmarie took a deep breath and cleared her face from any emtion before turning around to face Molly. "I had a terrible dream." she answered flatly.

Molly walked to the closet to pick out Rozmarie's gown for the day "Oh? What of? might I ask."

Rozmarie gaped at the open closet in annoyance. After six years of having her as a hand maiden, all those times she tried to make a conversation. NOW SHE WANTS TO SPEAK?

Rozmarie clenched her fists, silently walked to the closet door and cooly stated. "Betrayal"

Molly went rigid.

Rozmarie smirked, leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms as she continued to stare her down. Molly regained composure, grabbed the first gown she saw, turned around and let a small smile, "Well, here we are, how about this dress then?" Molly asked.

The gown was a deep blue, it went well with Rozmarie's dark brown hair, Rozmarie loved her long hair, she felt it was the only beautiful thing about her. She glanced at Molly, her hair was the color of honey. Perhaps Alexander liked girls with honey colored hair. She glared as she thought of him.

"M'lady, are you alright?"

Rozmarie ignored her servants question and reached for the dress, "I'll wear this one, get my bath ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue Pt:2**

"You are looking exquisite, my sweet" Alexander smoothly complemented.

Rozmarie's eye twitched as she suppressed herself from glaring at him. She forced a smile at him as she sat at the dining room table. She looked at his smug face and noticed his eyes draw toward the open door behind her, for a split second. She curled her hands into fists beneath the table. As usual, Molly had followed her, but waited just outside the doorway. She wanted the day to end. She wanted to go home.

"What would you like to do today before you leave?" Alexander asked.

 _Besides going home?_ Rozmarie shrugged her shoulders "Anything is fine, surprise me." _As if anything else can surprise me anymore,_ she thought.

"Very well, how about a ride through the grounds? You can ride yes?"

Rozmarie nodded "I can."

The ride through the grounds made Rozmarie forget what she witnessed the night before. She even laughed and smiled at his jokes and compliments without forcing them. Perhaps what he did last night was a mistake, a one time thing. Until she saw Molly. Beautiful, servent girl, Molly. Standing in front of the stables with her gaze following Alexanders every move. Rozmarie slowed the horse to a stop. Sheer hatred flashed across her face as she stared at Molly.

xxxxx

The carriage ride home was even more silent and awkward then before. Rozmarie stared at Molly the entire time, studying her face. Looking for any sort of blemish or negative thing about her features. There was nothing off about her looks at all. She really was perfect. Well face-wise that is. Rozmarie hoped that Mollys boobs were mis-shapened at least. No one can be that perfect! Unless magic was involved. Rozmarie narrowed her eyes at the servent girl. "Molly."

Molly turned gaze away from the window and toward Rozmarie "Yes M'lady?"

Rozmarie folded her arms and crossed her arms and sat up straight in an im-better-than-you-and-dont-forget-it manner. "Do you know of any Mages?"

"No, m'lady"

"What about you? Have you ever been interested in the magical arts?"

"No m'lady, 'ave you?"

Rozmarie sighed. "No, I'm not one for books. Anyway, when we get there, I will be turning in early so you are free to do whatver you wish."

"Yes m'lady"

xxxxx

Before heading to her room, Rozmarie made a quick beeline toward the Library, where her mother sat. Before closing the door behind her, she quickly peered down either side of the hallway to make sure the Rat was nowhere in sight.

"Rozmarie! how was your visit?" Lady Delia stood from her seat and walked over to greet her daughter.

Rozmarie ignored her mothers question and asked "Mother, am I ugly?"

Lady Delia scoffed "If you are ugly then what am I? You are the spitting image of me when I was your age, But your eyes, you have your fathers eyes. Hazel. Those eyes make you look more beautiful than I was."

Lady Delia walked back to where she sat, Rozmarie followed "If Im so beautiful then why is Alexander sleeping with other women? We are engaged to be married!"

Lady Delia signed at her daughter "He's a man, my child. It is what they do out of respect for our virtue that they turn to other women until they are married. You wouldnt want to lose your virtue before marriage would you?"

Rozmarie shook her head "No mother."

"Thats right, that is why they do it. it's normal."

"But he did it with Molly, my hand-maiden!" Rozmarie cried.

Lady Delia rose, her face like stone "Your...hand-maiden? Are you certain?"

Rozmarie nodded this time with tears forming in her eyes. "I saw them in the woods Last night, I couldn't sleep so I walked around the grounds and I saw them!"

Rozmarie smiled in triumph as she watched Molly being escorted out of the premises and into an awaiting carriage. Molly glared at Rozmarie and wanted to wipe that smug smile off her face and yelled "'e fucked me alright! and He liked it, m'lord liked what I gave 'im! We fucked 'ere too! right under ya nose! 'e said I was tha best fuck 'e ever 'ad!"

It worked.

The smile slowly erased from Rozmarie's face and converted into a frown. Molly cackled as she was pushed into the carriage.

 _Go back to your shithole in Westfall!_ Rozmarie wanted to yell. Instead, she stood gracefully just as a lady should.

xxxxx

"My sweet! I couldnt stay away longer, I missed you" Alexander gushed the next day.

Rozmarie held out her hand to him and noticed the flicker in Alexanders eyes as he searched where Molly usually stood. He didnt even try to hide looking for her this time as he scanned the sitting room.

"Looking for Molly?" Rozmarie asked.

Alexander tensed. "Why would I be looking for your servent?"

"Because she's your fuck toy" Rozmarie said bluntly.

Alexanders demeaner failed to match his face, his body was still tense. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"I saw you. At your home. In the Forest. I saw the both of you. Why Alexander? Why her?"

"She threw herself at me, what was I supposed to do?" He answered.

Rozmarie stared at him incredulously, "You could have sent her away! She is a servent after all, servents follow ord-" Rozmarie stopped speaking, _servents follow orders,_ she thought. Then raised her voice "You.. you made her didnt you? You forced her for it! Thats why she could never look me in the eyes! You have been forcing her since-" Rozmarie was silenced with a backhand across her face.

"Now look what you made me do." Alexander smirked.

Rozmarie put a hand to her cheek where alexanders hand struck. It stung. She forgot how to breathe for that mere moment. Tears welling in her eyes as she stared at the man she was once falling for. She realized that she did not know him at all.

Alexander sighed "now now my sweet dont cry. It doesnt suit you."

"Get out of my house." Rozmarie growled as she ran from the room.

xxxxx

"I dont want to marry him, please dont make me marry him!" Rozmarie cried to her parents the next morning before they had even gotten out of bed.

Rozmaries parents looked bored

"You must Marry him, child. Our house has had this arrangement with his since before you were born." If my late brother had sired a daughter, she would have married Lord alexander, but no, he sired a Son who became a priest. What a disappointment to their bloodline." Rozmaries father, Lord Maxwell, rested his hand on his face.

"But he hit me! and he forced himself onto Molly!" Rozmarie argued.

"try not to make him angry, dear. a lady must always keep her husband happy." Lady Delia stated.

Rozmarie stared at her parents in disbelief, _have they gone mad?_ "So you're forcing me to marry him over a stupid arrangement your father made?"

Rozmarie left the room before her parents could reply. She headed down to the kitchens, she knew Greta would listen to her.

"You should have seen him, Greta. It was as if he were a whole different person. His entire demeaner had changed" Rozmare finished.

Greta had stopped cracking eggs for the mornings breakfast to listen to what went down the past few days. Greta leaned in "and you cant get out of it?"

Rozmarie shook her head "I wish I could, I wish there was something I could do to get out of it, but I dont know what to do. Maybe I should just run away" Rozmarie mumbled.

A light bulb went on in Gretas mind as she spoke in a low whisper "What if you could do that? Run away, would you?"

Rozmarie glanced around to make sure they were out of earshot from the other cooks, "I would love to, but I wouldnt know where to go" she sighed.

"I know you're good with a bow, you would fit in quite well amongst us commoners"

Rozmarie was startled "How do you know about that?!"

"All the staff knows, you practice right below their windows in the servents quarters!"

They arranged Rozmaries escape for the night before her wedding. Each night from the day they planned to her escape, Rozmarie had left bags of clothes and other articles of things she knew she would need by the shed where the archery supplies were, and every day the bag would be empy.

Greta had arranged for her brother-in-law, Sam Redwald and his wife, Ina, to take her in. Sam was once a sniper for the SI:7 but had recently retired and lived his days as a hunter who traded meat and animal pelts for supplies. They unofficially adopted Rozmarie and even allowed her to take their last name. Sam was impressed by her abilities with the bow and even decided to teach her the ways of the wilderness.

That was Ten years ago.


End file.
